Eastenders- When It all Falls Apart
by Jabi07
Summary: This Is My Fanfic On What should of happened after Lauren kissed Tyler, Please comment as I would like to know if I should continue writing this Fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

Eastenders- When It All Falls Apart

Lauren Stood outside the Vic feeling lost and deeply hurt, She replayed his face it wasn't what she had wanted! She wanted a jealous reaction anything to show that he still had feelings for her. It's over all over in one swoop she lost both her Boyfriend and her last remaining Friends, Guilt washed over her as she hoped that she hadn't caused damage between Tyler and Whit! Especially after all the nice things Tyler were saying. Lauren was about to turn around and head back inside to try sort things out, when her hand froze on the door handle her body unable to move,

"This is all my fault, all I do is mess people up I am a human car crash!" Maybe this was all for the best, she swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat and turned and started walking in the opposite direction from her house. Lauren rummaged through her pocket and pulled out her bus pass, she wasn't sure where she was going only knowing that wherever it was everyone was better off not having her in their lives. As she got to the bus stop, she slowly sat herself down and pulled out her phone to check the time, another half hour she would have to wait but she didn't mind as she had things she had to think about to pass the time. Tyler continued looking at the door, he felt so bad for Lauren knowing full well that she is not thinking straight at the moment and feeling that his advice kind of gave her the wrong impression, he felt himself standing and heading out the pub,

"Ty? Where you off to?!"

"Find Lauren. Make sure she got home safe!"

"Why?!" Lucy asked frowning

"Uh cause she was upset!"

"Babe she kissed you, right infront of me!"

"It was a mistake, besides you can talk Whit!" Tyler says before walking out the Pub, He looked at the direction of Lauren house frowning with confusion, it had only been two minutes ago when she was in the Pub, he can't see her anywhere! Tyler pulled out his Mobile and scrolled down to her number,

"What you want Ty?" Lauren sounded distanced,

"Lauren you alright?!"

"Why you care for?! I clearly mess everything up all the time! Just forget bout me yeah Bye Tyler!" Lauren hangs up the phone, Tyler feels dread as the way she said Bye sounded more like a bye forever kind of thing! Tyler headed over to R&R, which is where Lauren can usually be found, but as he was near he stopped in his tracks, as over in the dark Bus stop, there was a shadow of someone that looked like Lauren,

"There you are! Where you off to then anywhere nice?" Tyler asks sitting beside a shivering Lauren,

"I thought that you'd be with Whit!"

"I wanted to check on you!"

"Why ain`t you mad at me?!"

"Cause It's not the first time you couldn't resist my charms!" I say smirking at her, She looks over at me tears welling up and she looked pained,

"You are the only one that is even bothering with me now!"

"Oh come on Whit will forgive ya!"

"Will she?! I don't know anymore…I am a curse to people…cause so much trouble I don't even know why you bother!" Tyler didn't like where this conversation was going, he touched her hand,

"Hey come on cheer up, it could be worst you know!"

"Really how?!"

"You could not have friends and family that love ya!"

"Like you said before I push people away" Lauren stood up and was beginning to walk away, Tyler immediately began following her,

"Where you off to?!"

"Train Station…I need to get out of here!"

"Right then I'll go with you!" Lauren turned sharply on her heels and glared darkly at Tyler,

"No! Tyler this is Goodbye! Now go home and be with your Fiancé!" Tyler frozed in shock as she walk away into the darkness, Tyler felt great uncertainty if he would ever see her again….


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Lauren sat on the Empty Train watching the dark shadows from outside as the Train sped pass, as she left Walford she whispered a small goodbye before looking away from the window and shuffling down onto her Seat feeling fed up and having no energy anymore to cope. It had just turned Ten when the Train pulled up onto the last platform, Lauren hurried off the train making her way through the crowds of people to get to the underground, just about making it onto a tube she sighed as she held onto a handle bar as the train jolted and bumped,

"Oh hello you!" Lauren raised her eyebrows at the Boy standing in front of her, from his body language it was like he knew her but Lauren hadn't a clue!

"Uh sorry do we know each other?"

"Aw don't tell me you don't remember me! We are in the same college class! Daniel Green!" Lauren didn't remember but she saw how hurt he looked so she made a expression of remembering him,

"Oh of course Dan sorry…you're not catching me on a very good night to be honest!" Lauren saw this Daniel huddled around his friends and she couldn't help feeling slightly jealous, she missed Lucy and all the others she just wished she knew what she had done for Lucy to have been such a Bitch towards her! So that everything could have been put right and she could have her life back on track!

"You out clubbing with mates then?!"

"Yeah, why aren't you?!"

"No. Don't know what I'm doing really"

"Well if you like you can hang out with us!"

"You sure? I tend to screw things up mind!"

"aw come on quit feeling sorry for yourself and come have fun with us!" Dan smiles and hands Lauren and Coke bottle and as she unscrews the cap she instantly smells the Vodka, they all watches as Lauren takes a huge swig from the bottle before handing it back to a surprised Dan,

"Bloody hell Lauren! You drank half the bottle!"

"And?! Suppose to be a night out so chill out Danny boy!"

Tyler after composing himself legged it over to the Brannings house knowing full well that he had missed the Train, the door was answered by Abi who raised her eyebrows confused at Tyler,

"Hi Tyler uh Lauren went out!"

"Yeah I know listen is your Mum in?!"

"No why?"

"Ok look Abi Lauren is upset and has left Walford and I don't think that she intends on coming back!" Abi looked at him in horror, for a few minutes frozen in shock before managing to compose herself,

"Oscar! Go get your coat on please!" she shouted through to her younger brother whilst putting her coat on and picking up a Thomas the Tank backpack,

"What you doing?"

"We are finding my Sister before my Parents find out!" as soon as Oscar appears at the hallway Abi takes his hand and we all leave the house and hurry over to the B&B,

"Hey Abs! Just got your text what's up!" Jay asked looking surprised to see me and Oscar with Abi,

"Lauren is missing. Could you look after Oscar while we go look for her please?"

"Aw yeah of course!" Abi hands the Backpack to Jay looking grateful at her boyfriend,

"Oh and uh my Parents don't know so don't say anything will you!"

"Oh uh what do I say then?!"

"Well I scribbled a quick note saying that I had to pick up some coursework that I had forgotten so I dropped Oscar of here okay!" Jay nods and Abi hurriedly kisses his cheek before following me out the B&B. At the Train Station they both sit impatiently waiting for the train to reach the platform both of them fidgeting and unable to keep still.

"Why was she upset?"

"Uh she made a pass at me to try make Joey jealous…I was to blame I was given her mixed signals!"

"Tyler, please don't make excuses for her. She has changed…all she is now is drunk or drinking!"

"Yeah, but none of us have really helped her much have we!" Abi thinks about it and she realises that Tyler is actually right, all she's ever done is moan and shout at her to Stop drinking, but she never actually sat her down and listened to Lauren and what is making her so unhappy.

"Your right. You know I have never actually sat her down and listened to her properly…I've always judged or criticised her!" Tyler squeezes her lap comfortingly as the both of them thought of all the times that they could have been there for Lauren and have given her the support she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Abi sat in a tense silence as she looked out the window willing the train to move quicker so that she could start the search for her Sister, even though both of them hadn't a clue where she was or most terrifyingly what state she is in! Tyler watches Abi from the corner of his eye not really sure on if there could be anything worth saying to comfort her. They had both tried ringing her but she had switched off her phone leaving them feeling more fear than possible! Tyler had a vague idea of where she could be, they were going to look at some nightclubs that Tyler and his mates normally go to when having nights out,

"Abs time to get off" Tyler says gently as he stands ready to get off the Train, Abi biting her nails anxiously following behind him,

"Tyler...what if we don`t find her...what then?" To be honest Tyler hadn`t a clue but he knew that he had to keep Abi positive and for her not to panic, so he wrapped his arm around her smiling warmly at her,

"Look Abi best focus on looking at the nightclubs first yeah before moving onto plan B"

"There's a plan b?"

"Course there is!"

Lauren knocked back the tenth shot that evening, before unsteadily getting of the barstool and stumbling through the packed nightclub looking for Dan or any of his mates,

"Oi! Watch where you're going?!" A angry guy snarls as she loses balance and bumps into him making him spill beer down his shirt,

"Alright chill out will ya!" Lauren argues before heading for the toilets as she feels a sudden wave of nauseous,

"Hey careful!" One girl exclaims as Lauren nudges pass her before just about making it to a toilet and puking violently unable to stop, then out of nowhere she felt blackness as she fell onto the floor bumping her head against the hard floor.

Abi and Tyler had to wait for ages until they were able to enter the Nightclub, Tyler had just about managed to sweet-talk the bouncer into letting Abi into the Club, it was packed inside Abi clinging nervously onto Tyler as they pushed themselves through the crowd, both looking around alertly for Lauren,

"She doesn't seem to be in here!" Abi shouts

"Why don`t you try the bathroom? I'll wait outside!" Abi nodded as they both made their way to the outside of the Bathrooms, Tyler smiles reassuringly at Abi whilst leaning against the wall. Abi entered the bathroom, her heart deflating slightly as she sees there is nowhere in here, but as she enters further into the room she realises that someone is in a cubicle,

"Lauren! is that you?!" She calls eagerly waiting on a response which turns into a confused terror as there isn`t any response which should happen either way, she slowly moves closer to the closed cubicle and knocks timidly,

"Hello...anyone in there?" As Abi looks down she notices a small pool of blood making her tremble as she leans down on all fours to see the other side of the cubicle, but as she does so she sees a figure lying unconscious unsure whether its Lauren or not she runs out and pulls a startled Tyler into the bathroom her whole body shaking and her sobs uncontrollable,

"Abs! what the hell is she in here?!" All Abi can do is point her hand shaking her face pale, Tyler`s heart raced as dread filled up inside him as he edged his way to the cubicle door, thinking repeatedly to himself "please don`t be Lauren!" as he opened the door a fraction he realised that something or make that someone was blocking it so he went into the next cubicle and climbed over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

As soon as Tyler had climbed over and had gotten a much clearer view of who it was he let out a shocked gasp of horror, Shit! Tyler thought as he bent down to check Lauren`s pulse, the Cubicle looked like something out of a horror film as blood was everywhere and the strong smell of vomit which made Tyler gag slightly.

"Tyler" Abi timidly says sounding petrified,

"Abi darling ring an Ambulance! It`s Lauren!" Tyler felt a stab of pain in his chest as he heard poor Abi crying in terror he assumed she was still trembling as he could her loud rattling as she must of been taking her mobile out her pocket, Tyler looked down at Lauren lightly pulling her hair out her face, he really wanted to move her so that she was more comfortable but she has an head injury and he didn`t want to risk her getting more injured,

"Ambulance please...it's my Sister...please come quick!" Tyler knew that Abi should not see the state Lauren was in as it would make her more of a trembling mess than she already was, so Tyler knew he had to find a good enough reason for her to leave the bathroom,

"Abs love you have to wait outside for them!"

"But...she needs me...I don`t want to leave her!"

"Look I promise you I will stay here yeah! I won`t leave her side!"

"Okay...Tyler it`s bad isn`t it?" Tyler was honestly unsure as her breathing was faint, it was not looking so good and he didn`t want to give Abi false hope,

"Just look out for them Abs." Was all Tyler could say as he heard Abi walk out the bathroom letting out little sobs. It was tense sat in the Relatives room, Tyler had not let go of Laurens limp hand until they had taken her into another room, not letting either of them through, Abi had rested her head onto Tyler's shoulder sobbing her heart out, Tyler feeling moisture into his own eyes had wrapped his arms around her both of them not finding the words for what they had just witnessed in that toilet cubicle. Lola, Jay and Dexter came rushing into the relative`s room, all of them eager to wrap their arms round Abi and comfort her as more sobs came from her,

"Where`s Oscar?"

"Still at the B&B, Patrick is looking after him"

"Okay. Jay you should of seen her there was so much blood!" Jay looked sad and slightly troubled as he pulled Abi protectively into him, Tyler stood and silently made his way out into the corridor,

"Ty you alright?" Lola asks sounding genuinely concerned,

"Not really" Lola rubs his arm gently before hesitantly asking,

"Is it really bad?" Tyler shock his head tears falling down his cheeks,

"I really hope not! but she was barely breathing!" Lola frowned deeply not now looking at Tyler as she took in this information,

"Scabs won`t cope without her" Lola says more to herself as she sadly walks down the hall, Tyler leans his head against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut as if trying to erase what is happening. An hour later and most of Lauren`s family had arrived, Tyler and Whitney were getting some Coffee while Abi, Lola and Jay were sat out in the Corridor not wanting to make anymore small talk,

"What are you doing here?!" Abi asks sharply as she notices Joey heading towards them,

"Please Abs I need to see her!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you broke my Sister`s heart!"

"Come on Abi. I never wanted this!"

"Could of fooled me. All she wanted was you to show here some attention, a sign that you still care! but you didn`t did you! this is your fault and if anything happens to her your to blame! now get out!" Joey looked shocked by Abi`s forceful fierce voice,

"You heard my best mate get lost!" Lola says standing beside Abi folding her arms defiantly, They all watch as Joey walks away his head looking to the floor, and his hands buried in his pockets.


End file.
